a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control and suspension systems for coverings for architectural openings such as doors, windows, and the like. More particularly the present invention relates to a remotely-controllable powered system for configuring a covering having a plurality of vertically suspended vanes that are moveable between extended and retracted positions as well as open and closed positions to control visibility and the passage of light through the architectural opening.
b. Background Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as doors, windows, and the like have been known in various forms for many years. One form of such covering is commonly referred to as a vertical vane covering wherein a control system suspends and is operable to selectively manipulate a plurality of vertically suspended vanes such that the vanes can be moved laterally across the architectural opening to extend or retract the covering, and pivoted (or tilted) about longitudinal vertical axes to open and close the vanes.
Control systems for operating vertical vane coverings typically include a headrail in which a plurality of carriers, one associated with each vane, are movably mounted for lateral movement and include internal mechanisms for pivoting the vanes about their vertical axes. The headrails vary in construction and configuration to house the various types of carriers.
As will be appreciated, while the prior art includes many different forms of control systems and headrails in which various types of carriers are movably mounted, they each would benefit from an easily-operated, powered control system.
The powered control system of the present invention is adapted for use in a covering for an architectural opening that includes a plurality of carriers supported by a headrail for independently traversing and pivoting (or tilting) connected vertical vanes used in the covering. The control system includes a translational drive system for selectively moving the vanes between an extended position and a retracted position (i.e., traversing the vanes); and an angular drive system for selectively pivoting or rotating the vanes about pivot axes parallel to, or collinear with, the vane longitudinal axes, between an opened angular position and a closed angular position (i.e., tilting the vanes). Each carrier is mounted on the headrail for sliding movement and supports a single vane.
As part of the translational drive system, the plurality of carriers are interconnected by a scissors-type (or pantograph) linkage so that the vanes suspended by the carriers can be stacked adjacent one side (single-draw system) or both sides (double-draw or center-draw system) of an architectural opening when the covering is retracted, but are uniformly spaced when the covering is extended to cover all or a portion of the architectural opening. In the preferred embodiment, the scissors-type linkage is disposed above the headrail. In the single-draw system depicted in, for example, FIG. 2, a lead one of the carriers is connected to a beaded traverse cord and is moveable by the beaded cord longitudinally of the headrail (i.e., transversely of the opening adjacent to which the architectural covering is mounted), and this movement of the lead carrier causes the remaining follower carriers to move therewith by action of the scissors-type linkage. The present invention includes additional hardware and firmware comprising a powered control system to enable remote operation and control of the translational drive system.
As part of the angular drive system, each carrier includes components to enable rotation (i.e., tilting) of the vanes about pivot axes substantially parallel to, or substantially collinear with, the vanes"" longitudinal, vertical axes. For example, each carrier could include a rack and pinion system for pivoting a suspended vane. This rack and pinion system, which is operatively engaged with a tilt rod that runs the length of the headrail, is fully disclosed in related U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 09/525,613, which has been incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. Alternatively, the components that enable tilting of the vanes could include the meshing gear system that is also fully disclosed in related U.S. utility patent application Ser. No. 09/525,613. The tilt rod is mounted for rotative movement about its longitudinal axis such that selective rotation of the tilt rod in either rotative direction effects reversible pivotal movement of the vanes about their vertical longitudinal axes.
A system for covering an architectural opening according to one embodiment of the present invention includes a powered control system having a translational drive system operatively engaging a vane to cause selective translational movement of the vane along a guide rail. The powered control system also includes an angular drive system that causes selective rotation of the vane to different angular positions relative to the guide rail. Additionally, a logic system is operatively connected to the translational drive system and to the angular drive system to control and monitor translational motion and angular motion of the vane with respect to the guide rail.
In another embodiment, a system for covering an architectural opening according to the present invention includes a headrail and at least one tilt rod rotatably mounted with respect to said headrail. At least one carrier is operatively mounted on the tilt rod to allow the carrier to translationally move along the tilt rod. A hanger pin is pivotally attached to the at least one carrier, and a first gear train is operatively associated with the at least one carrier and operatively attached between the tilt rod and the hanger pin. At least one vane is operatively attached to the hanger pin. A drive cord is formed in a loop and extends along the headrail and the at least one carrier is attached to the drive cord. This embodiment also includes a powered control system having a translational drive system operatively engaging the drive cord for selective translational movement of the at least one vane along the headrail. The powered control system also includes an angular drive system operatively engaging the tilt rod to cause selective rotation of the at least one vane to different angular positions relative to the headrail, and a logic system operatively connected to the translational drive system and to the angular drive system to control and monitor the translational motion and angular motion of the at least one vane with respect to the headrail.
Other aspects, features, and details of the present invention can be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawings and from the appended claims.